1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an internal shield device for an electrical connector such as a modular jack. More particularly, the present invention relates to such an internal shield whereby groups of contacts within the jack are electrically shielded from one another.
2. Brief Description of Earlier Developments
Presently, a modular jack is almost universally employed as the input/output connector system for premises wiring (for example). Most voice and data communications equipment, including telephones, facsimile machines, modems, local networks, and switches utilize such modular jack connectors. In the jack, a plurality of contacts are arranged in a generally linear fashion in the jack interior. Initially, the performance of modular jacks limited their use to relatively lower speed applications, where cross-talk between signals on the contacts is not a significant issue.
However, a need has arisen for the jack connector in higher speed applications. As a result, various curative measures have been employed to address such cross-talk. For example, it is known that arranging contacts into contact pairs (signal and return) can reduce cross-talk. Likewise, various physical arrangements of contacts and pairs of contacts can reduce cross-talk, as can employing specific designs for each contact in a pair of contacts. In addition, filtering elements may be added to the connector.
A need still exists, though, for such an electrical connector that can adequately minimize cross-talk at relatively higher data speeds. Ideally, such connector should have a relatively simple design and should accept a conventional connector.
The aforementioned need is satisfied by the present invention, in which an electrical connector has an insulating housing with an interior cavity for receiving a mating connector and a plurality of openings in communication with the interior cavity. A plurality of contacts, each of which extends into the interior cavity of the housing from a respective one of the openings, electrically contacts conductors in the mating connector inserted into the interior cavity of the housing. An internal shield extends into the interior cavity from a respective one of the openings and is positioned between the plurality of contacts to create at least two groups of contacts.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a modular jack has an insulating housing with an interior cavity and generally opposing side faces, and an insulative insert with a forward portion, where the insert is mounted within the interior cavity of the insulating housing. A plurality of first contacts are mounted to the forward portion of the insert and extend into the interior cavity of the housing to electrically contact conductors in a connector inserted into the interior cavity of the housing and toward the forward portion of the insert.
Each first contact in the area of the forward portion generally resides in a plane generally parallel to the opposing side faces of the housing. The first contacts are organized into a plurality of groups, where each group comprises a number of immediately adjacent first contacts. The forward portion of the insert defines a number of possible contact positions within which each first contact may reside, and each group is separated from an immediately adjacent group by at least one unused contact position.
The jack also has a conductive internal shield device that includes at least one separator residing in an unused contact position and in a plane generally parallel to the plane of each first contact. Accordingly, the separator shields a pair of immediately adjacent groups from one another.